When gambling as an industry was in its infancy, the lure of the possibility of winning big money was enough to attract players. Casinos as envisioned today were a concept yet to be considered, gaming machines were relatively sparse, and the expense of travel (both financially and temporally) limited players' options.
The growth shown by Las Vegas, Nev., Atlantic City, N.J., and other gambling hot spots, the variety of different gaming devices, and the ability to travel long distances quickly and cheaply have conspired to change the player's perception of the industry. There are near infinite variations of gaming devices, and the increasing number of casinos provides players with many choices as to where to spend their time (and money).
In an effort to distinguish themselves from each other, casinos have started to offer players advantages for being loyal. Player tracking databases, which store information about players and track their activity levels over time, can be used to reward loyal patrons. After a player has played enough (measured either in time or money), the casino can reward the player for his loyalty: for example, a complimentary meal, show, or room. In return, the casino has a player that is more likely to play the casino's machines than elsewhere.
Other ways to encourage customer loyalty lie in giving players bonuses. For example, if a player hits a particular combination of symbols at a particular time, the player can receive a bonus on top of the ordinary jackpot associated with the symbol combination. The chance to win even more than the typical jackpot can attract players to a casino.
A problem is that they often provide only a short-term increase, which can even be temporary. Other casinos follow suit with promotions of their own, again leveling the playing field and giving each casino little to distinguish themselves. Therefore, casinos are always looking for new ways to attract patrons.